Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of performing focus adjustment on an object to be subjected to imaging by an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in a case where focus adjustment is performed on an object to be subjected to imaging by an imaging apparatus, an operator (a user) performs an operation of adjusting a focus using an operation dial, a remote controller, or the like disposed beside a lens of the imaging apparatus. The user performs the operation while checking a degree of focus on the object using a dedicated monitor and directly viewing the object, a surrounding state of the object, and the like. Here, as assistance of the operation of adjusting a focus, the user physically makes a mark of a position of a focus ring at a time of focusing on the object on the focus operation dial or causes the remoter controller to store information on a position of the lens for the focusing. Furthermore, the user manually performs an operation of adjusting a focus while predicting a movement of the object so as to control a process of focusing and a timing of focusing.
To assist the operation of adjusting a focus performed by the user as described above, the following technique has been used.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-43918, a difference between a current lens position and an in-focus position obtained as a result of ranging is calculated and an in-focus index and at least one dot display element corresponding to an amount of the difference between the current lens position and the ranging result is displayed.
However, when a finder display method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-43918 is employed, the user performs focus adjustment using an operation dial or the like while viewing dot display indicating an in-focus position and dot display indicating a current focus position of the lens, and accordingly, it is difficult for the user to perform a detailed operation.